Midnight Reunion
by Danica Loy
Summary: A short sequel to 'Midnight Water Romance'. this is just to introduce another one my OC. (yugi/oc) PLEASE R&R **COMPLETE** I'm introducing two new characters here as well, so tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!
1. Memories

This is just a reminder. This has nothing to do with the main plot of Midnight Water Romance. This story is just to tell you about what happened to Yame and Yami in the future when the powers of the Millennium items are released. Also this story is to introduce another one of my characters.  
  
Here's what she looks like: Yani Kinta 15 Soft light sapphire blue eyes Long golden/black hair tied back in a ponytail. It ends in short black spikes. Short and wears a loose white pants and baby blue blouse and white jacket Shy and sweet, Yani is much like Yugi in being a push over. But will do anything to help her friends. She has a huge crush on Yugi but is to shy to tell him.  
  
Now on with the story err...sequel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midnight Reunion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Memories  
*Flashback*  
  
A little boy and girl at age eight were at the park playing and having the time of their lives. Yugi and Yani were the best of friends. They always stood up for each other whenever bullies came over and picked on them. Separate they are easy pushovers being both shy, but when they're together no bullies would dare tease them.  
  
They laughed and talked as they sat on the swings. Suddenly Yani stopped and she looked upset. Yugi then stopped and went over to her and asked.  
  
"What's wrong Yani?"  
  
"Yugi, I'm going to be moving away. My grandmother has been offered to buy a larger store, and it's all the way on the other side of the River Delta. (A/N: Made up name) I don't know if I will ever see you again."  
  
Yugi looked shocked at this; he had been best friends with Yani since they were both three, and all of sudden she was leaving forever. He silently wondered what they would both do without one to stand up for the other.  
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Yugi.  
  
Tomorrow, the last week before the summer ends." Yani said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well then, let's make this day a day to remember." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah! Yugi we're always going to be friends, right?"  
  
"Right, nothing could ever come between our friendship."  
  
Then two young kids jumped up and off the swings and ran off to have the best last-minute fun ever.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
A young girl opened her eyes looking out at the vast blue ocean. Teardrops ran from her soft sapphire blue eyes as she sat near a tall cliff in a big open look out at the ocean. She was thinking of many things, more people than things, like Yugi and how much she missed him; she barely remembered what he looks, for she hasn't seen him in about seven years. Yani wondered if he even remembered her.  
  
Yani also wondered how Seto Kaiba was doing after the defeat she handed him last week. She did not want to duel him, but she didn't have a choice in the matter, for he had ripped up her grandmother's treasured rare 5th blue eyes white dragon card. Now there are only four. But she was able defeat him by assembling the five cards of Exendria, it acts just like Exodia. Then she lost them to a bully and he threw them into the water. But she defeated him in a duel a few hours ago.  
  
Now she was in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, run by Maximillion Pegasus, and she now had five of the required ten star chips. Yani didn't want to be here, but she then remembered why she even agreed to do this. It was because Pegasus used his Millennium Eye and somehow stole her grandmother's soul.  
  
More tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of her grandma in the hands of such of a madman. She brought her knees up to her chest, and started to cry for all the losses she has had in her life.  
  
As Yani sat there crying, little did she know that people could hear her not far away, especially one boy in particular, whom she never would expect to meet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OOPS I forgot to the disclaimer: I do not own anything Yugioh related. I do own the character Yani Kinta.  
  
How did you like it? This is my first flashback! Yea!  
  
Who is the boy? Will Yani get her grandma's soul back? Find out later. Wait now. Thank you. 


	2. A Lost Friendship Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything related to it. All I own is Yani Kinta.  
  
Important Note: This story takes place right after Joey's duel with Rex Raptor in Duelist Kingdom, and right before the encounter with Bakura. Also, right after Mai joined then left the group.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sequel: Midnight Reunion  
Chapter 2  
  
A friendship found  
In a clearing of small group of trees, Yugi and the gang were sitting around a glowing campfire, cooking and eating the food that Mai had given them. They all were just about to lie down on to rest on the soft grass, for they had had a full day of dueling. Yugi and Joey each had five star chips. Suddenly they heard a muffled crying nearby.  
  
"Hey guys! You hear that?" asked Joey.  
  
"I don't know, it sounds like someone is crying." replied Tea looking up fire.  
  
"Yea, but where is it coming from?" asked Tristan.  
  
"It sounds like it's coming from beyond those trees over there." said Yugi sounding a little worried.  
  
"Then find out what's wrong. Let's go!" shouted Joey as he rushed through the trees and shrubs wanting to be the hero.  
  
The others pushed away the branches and bushes revealing a big meadow ending in a tall cliff. In middle of the field were two figures, one figure was standing, who the trio immediately recognized as Joey. The figure was a young girl about fifteen with long golden/black hair hanging down and ending in spikes, she was sitting down facing the edge of the cliff, huddled in a ball.  
  
Yani heard them coming through the shrub, but she did not look back, and assuming why they were here, Yani nearly shouted at them with her back still turned.  
  
"Go away; I don't want to duel right now!"  
  
Then a voice came from behind her saying with accent and straining to remain calm, "Hey we don't wanna duel either; we just wanna know why you were cryin'."  
  
Yani then picked up her head from being buried in her chest and turned around to face the tall boy.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler." said the boy proudly.  
  
"My name is Yani Kinta," responded the girl politely standing up in the process, "It was nice to meet you, but I have to go now. Goodbye."  
  
Then another tall boy with brown hair stepped in front of her, "Hey, you never answered Joey's question. Why were you crying?"  
  
Yani, realizing her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, said, "It's nothing really, I'm sorry to disturb you."  
  
"It's no trouble at all." came a female voice from the bushes.  
  
The three people turned around to see a tall girl with short-brown hair standing next to a short boy with tri-colored hair standing on end; both were standing next to the bushes. Yani gave a small questioning look at the short boy.  
  
'That boy looks strangely familiar, if only I could remember.'  
  
The boy then wandered into his thoughts for a moment also, 'Yani Kinta, where have I heard that name before.'  
  
Then the boy spoke up, "I have an idea, would you like to join us for the night, you can have some of the food that is left over."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, I am kind of hungry." Yani said upon hearing her stomach growl loudly; for she had not eaten anything since she got on the boat for Duelist Kingdom.  
  
As they all sat down around the camp watching Yani slowly eat savoring every bite. While the others introduced themselves as Tea, the tall brown-haired girl, Tristan, the tall brown- haired boy, of course, Joey, the fast-talking blonde boy, and last the multi-color haired boy, who was the same height as Yani, was named.....  
  
"Yugi!" Yani blurted out. "It's me Yani, don't you remember?"  
  
Yugi was both shocked and surprised that he would see his first, oldest, and best friend here and now. They both then embraced each other in long awaited friendship hug. Everyone just stared at the two young teens.  
  
Yugi finally spoke up with excitement, trying to calm from the shock, "What are you doing here Yani?"  
  
Yani then told them everything from defeating Kaiba, losing her Exendria cards to some bully and also Pegasus stealing her grandmother's soul there by forcing her into this tournament. At the end of the story, Yani was in tears again, and Yugi and Tea were trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Joey shouted out.  
  
"You beat Kaiba! Look, there is only one person who beat Kaiba and that's our bud Yugi. Also, what the hell is Exendria?"  
  
With tears forming a glassy shield in her eyes, Yani spoke, "One, I did defeat Kaiba, and two Exendria is a monster that can be summoned only by assembling five special cards, just like the legendary Exodia. So Yugi, how did you defeat Kaiba?"  
  
"I assembled the legendary Exodia?" responded Yugi shocked that she had Exodia's counterpart.  
  
"Where did you learn how to duel, and how do you know Yugi?" asked Tea trying to change the subject.  
  
Yani then told them how they grew up together when her grandma and his grandpa co.-owned a game shop. Then her grandma was offered a bigger shop in Kyoto and she and Yani had to move away when Yugi and Yani were only eight.  
  
Joey then blurted out again, "If you did defeat Kaiba, maybe you should battle Yugi and see who the better duelist is!"  
  
"Joey!" everyone shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then Yugi noticed something gold around Yani's neck.  
  
"Hey Yani, What's that?"  
  
Looking down she said, "My grandma gave it to me when we moved to our new house. It's called the Millennium Heart, it's supposed to give me wisdom and bravery," then noticing something gold around Yugi's neck, "What's that?"  
  
"It's called the Millennium Puzzle, grandpa gave it to me to try to solve the day after you left."  
  
"Hey Yugi. How about a duel right now for old time's sake? I want to see how much you have improved." said Yani.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Yugi. Yani nodded. "All right, but I must warn you, I've gotten a lot better."  
  
"Well so have I." smiled Yani.  
  
And in unison the two shouted, "Let's Duel!"  
  
So the Duel of Long Lost Friends began.  
  
Yani then noticed the Millennium Puzzle was glowing wildly, and a taller, more confident Yugi stepped from the light. Suddenly the Millennium Heart began to glow wildly as well and enveloped Yani.  
  
***************************************************************** **  
  
What happened to Yani? Who will be the winner of the duel? Cliffhangers! Hate to read them, love to write them!  
  
Chapter 3 will be up really soon! Hey! I'm on vacation! I have all the time in the world to write these stories. Read and Review! 


	3. The Counterpart Duel

This is the final chapter of the sequel: Midnight Reunion. So this is it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters or anything related to that. All I own is Yani Kinta and the Millennium Heart.  
  
Note: This chapter takes place right before the gang's encounter with Bakura.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Midnight Reunion  
Chapter 3  
The Counterpart Duel  
Everyone was wondering what was happening to Yani in the brilliant glow of light given off by the Millennium Heart. Even Yami Yugi was in shock that the exact same thing that happens to him, can happen to her. As the light started to fade away Yani stood there firm and bravery with her arms crossed, but strange thing was that it wasn't Yani, though she looks like Yani, she was different somehow.  
  
This young woman was much taller than Yani, about the same height as Yami Yugi, and her hair was same style as Yanis' except that her hair was little longer and it flared out around her shoulders. Her loose clothing was now tighter-fitting. She opened her eyes and stared at her opponent with piercing dark sapphire blue orbs.  
  
Yami Yugi stared back at her with shocked and surprised crimson orbs.  
  
Silence  
  
Joey then broke the silence saying, "Hey, where did Yani go? And who are you?"  
  
The woman responded, "I am Yani, through the power of the Millennium Heart," then turning to Yami Yugi, "Now, shall we begin?"  
  
"How many star chips do you wish to wager?" stated Yugi being all serious now. He waited for her response, but was surprised when Yame Yani gave nothing but a slight giggle.  
  
"You are so competitive Yugi. You think you have to set a price on a duel even if it's between friends. Well I say we duel, but just to have fun." replied Yame Yani.  
  
Yami Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
They both walked to the Dueling Field and started the duel. First, with Yugi going on the attack but fell to Yani's defense monsters and magic and trap cards. Later, Yani went on the attack but the same thing happened. She fell for Yugi's trap and magic cards.  
  
After about two and a half-hours of dueling, they were both tied with 1000 life points each. Yani had her Elf Mistress [1] and a face down monster in defense on the field, while Yugi had his Dark Magician on the field. Yugi then had his Dark Magician attack the Elf Mistress. Suddenly Yani's face down monster rose up and blocked the Dark Magician's attack.  
  
"What happened?" asked a stunned Yugi.  
  
"Please, let me explain," Yani said calmly, "The monster in defense is the White Magician [2]. Her special attack activates when she is in defense mode. She will automatically defend all other monsters on the field. She is also known as the partner of the Dark Magician, and she receives a 300-pt. bonus for any dark magician on the field. Now I switch my white magician to attack mode, and add this magic card, Invigoration, and.....White Magician attack the Dark Magician NOW."  
  
The White Magician began to raise her staff preparing to attack, when she saw the face of her target, she stopped. Everybody including Yani was shocked. Yugi then let out a small chuckle and said.  
  
"It seems you have forgotten one detail. True, the white magician is the partner of the dark magician, but that also means that no matter how powerful she becomes she would never attack her partner, and vice versa. It seems we have come to a draw. Since neither of our monster will attack each other."  
  
Yani agreed as they both stepped from their dueling platforms and walked over to each other to shake hands. When they touched both had a small flashback of standing in the water at Midnight. (A/N: Hey! I had to tie it in somehow with first story) Not knowing what it meant but had a strange feeling it was a lost memory. Hesitantly, they released the handshake returning to their normal selves.  
  
Then out of nowhere the others came running over to them.  
  
"Wow, that was an amazing duel, I didn't know that monsters had counterparts," said Tea congratulating them both, "Your White Magician is beautiful, Yani."  
  
"Thank you Tea, that also happens to be my favorite monster."  
  
"Really! That's weird, because the dark magician is favorite." Stated Yugi.  
  
"That is weird, but also understandable since we have so much in common, right Yugi?" replied Yani.  
  
Joey then butted in again, "Hey, I got an idea, since you two seem to have partner monsters, maybe you should combine your strengths and work together and become partners yourselves. Yani can draw her opponent into a false sense of security and Yugi could hit them with a surprise attack or vice versa. It's the perfect team!"  
  
Tristan and Tea nodded in agreement.  
  
Yugi and Yani looked at each other and smiled but with a funny feeling that they were meant to fight together.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
They all returned to the camp spot with their new friend for some long awaited sleep, but again they heard rustling in the bushes. A boy, long spiky white hair, came out and everyone but Yani went up to him and shouted.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Yani assumed that was his name.  
  
The others brought Bakura over to sit with them and introduced him to Yani and vice versa. Yani noticed Bakura lock his eyes on her Millennium Heart, and gave a small smirk and a glance at her.  
  
Then Bakura turned back to everyone and asked them what each of their favorite cards are. With Tristans' is the Cyber Commando, Joey's is the Flame Swordsman, Tea's is the Magician of Faith, Yugi's is the Dark Magician, Yani's is the White Magician, and Bakura's is the Change of heart card.  
  
Bakura then spoke again innocently and said, "How about a duel right now, not for star chips, just for a little fun? And how about all of you each put your favorite cards into Yugi's and Yani's decks so it feel like we are all playing."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"But first, there's something I want to show you, especially you two, Yugi and Yani." Said Bakura sounding more devious.  
  
The two teens looked at each other both wondering what was going on. Yani then gripped Yugi's hand secretly as if she knew what was coming.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Yani whispered to Yugi.  
  
"...."  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"I trust you, my friend."  
  
"Then hold on tight!"  
  
Suddenly a gold ring appeared on Bakura's chest, and it glowed instantly separating the souls from the five teen's bodies. And he put their souls into their favorite cards. But as he reached for the Puzzle and Heart, Yami and Yame awoke and they both pulled Bakura into a duel saying that if they win he would release everyone's souls.  
  
In unison three shouted, "It's time to duel!"  
  
So the duel with the evil spirit of the ring began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think most you know what happens during this duel. But I just wanted to tell you I changed one scene around where Evil Bakura tells good Bakura to take over Yani's body instead of Yugi's body.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please Review! I do not have any yet and this is the last chapter. PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSEEEEE! I would like a least the same amount of reviews for this story as I have for 'Midnight Water Romance'  
  
Thank you  
  
angel yame 


	4. author note: character intro

Hey what gives? I'm trying to write stories and get my ideas across to the many fans out there, but how am I supposed to do that if none of you will review. So I am begging you please read and review. *gets on knees and shows big brown puppy dog eyes*  
  
Anyway this is not a continuing chapter because everything from then on to the present plays out just as the Anime Show. I'm writing this because I forgot to mention two new characters in chapter 3: the counterpart duel.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "yugioh" never have, never will. But I do own Yani Kinta, the millennium heart, and the two new characters I will now introduce.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Elf Mistress **** Light monster (1200/1400) (Warrior/effect)  
  
The Celtic Guardian's partner. Uses a silver bow and arrow in attack and defense. Special attack: when her arrow is shot at one of the monsters on her side, that monster is able to fuse with any capable monster on the field.  
  
Looks: long emerald green gown with belt around her waist, the sleeves flare out at the wrist, and the neckline is low-cut and stops at her shoulders. A silver bow and arrow is gripped tightly in her hands, a collection of arrows are strapped to her back. Her hair is light brown as came to the waist, and a flowery wreath of roses.  
  
[2] White Magician ******* Light monster (2100/2500) (Spellcaster/effect)  
  
The Dark Magician's partner with the strongest defense of all spellcaster monsters. Special attack: When in defense, she will defend all other monsters on her side of the field. She also receives 300pts for every dark magician on the field of in the graveyard.  
  
Looks: long white gown/robe (looks like the dark magician's clothes) with a golden rope around her waist, a white magician's hat, very long light blonde hair in a braid, and long white/gold staff with a blue diamond gem on the end.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review and Read!!!  
  
I might even get a story up about these two character and their counterparts. That is if the public wants it. What do you say? 


End file.
